macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Murdoc
Murdoc is the International Assassin who becomes Macgyver's rival. Until the end Corkscrew, Murdoc was referred to as Suspect 218, his CIA file name, his true identity remains unknown as Murdoc is his alias. He is also the (presumed single) father of a son, Cassian who remains in the dark about what his father does for a living. Early Life Not much is know about Murdoc's past. When he was a child he would bring spiders from the backyard to his bedroom and rip their legs off one by one, before squishing them. He also trained and later exploded his pigeons. Murdoc + Handcuffs Murdoc’s father was abusive, and he later claimed he killed him. Murdoc + Handcuffs Fresh out of high school, Murdoc wanted nothing more than to join the United States Army. They wouldn't have him fir spectacularly failing a psych exam. So he took the first flight out of America and Joined the first army that would have him. He had a burgeoning interest in shooting people, and his new friends were willing to indulge him. What the U.S. saw as a problem, my new friends saw as a gift. So they sent me to train with Nicholas Helman. After Helman trained him and the country tey'd sworn allegiance to ceased to exist, they went to work for some very bad people. Until one day, Helman met this woman, fell in love and decided to quit the biuisnes. So they sent him in to kill Helman. Murdoc tried to kill him, missed, but killed her instead, and Helman's been chasing him ever since. That's why he's never stayed in the same place for long, always waiting for him to catch up and make good on his promise. Murdoc + Handcuffs Much later, Murdoc met a woman named Nadia while "on a job", whom he spent a few nights with. Later, Nadia told him she was pregnant, a later they both fell in love, or rather she fell in love as Murdoc found "less repulsive than most humans". Right after Nadia gave birth to a boy named Cassian, Murdoc took her pillow and smothered her with, revealing she was "the job". Season 1 Appearing in Season 1, Episode 8 Corkscrew, Murdoc is introduced as Suspect 218, an international assassin, presumably hired by Nikki Carpenter to kill Angus MacGyver, as well as the rest of Macgyver's team. His identity remained hidden until Murdoc enters Macgyver's home under the persona of a work friend of Macgyver's to wait and kill him, tricking Wilt Bozer into letting him in. Bozer appears to realise that something isn't right with Murdoc's introduction and contacts Macgyver, who warns him about who Murdoc is. Murdoc forces Bozer to hang up and keeps him at gunpoint until Macgyver returns, and manages to hide his appearance by using a mask which Bozer made. When Murdoc has the rest of the team held hostage at gunpoint, he contacts Macgyver and insisted that he appeared, otherwise he would kill the team. After a final showdown with Macgyver, which resulting Murdoc losing and being arrested by the Pheonix Foundation, Macgyver tried to convince Murdoc to reveal his true identity, but stuck to the alias Murdoc, a name which he had grown particularly fond of. He appears again briefly in Season 1, Episode 12 (Screwdriver) when Riley Davis and Bozer visit him in prison for information out of him regarding the Mole - the storyline for the first half of Season 1. Murdoc requests a first edition book of an incredibly rare book, saying he will not give any information until he has this book. Riley and Bozer do acquire the book and Murdoc gives them the little information which he knows. In Season 1, Episode 20 (Hole Puncher), Murdoc helps Macgyver impersonate him to find a high sort after target. Murdoc is reluctant to help at first but when Matilda Webber searches more into Murdoc, she finds that he has a teenage son, who Murdoc sends presents for on his birthday and Christmas, and has used extensive resources to keep his son hidden and safe, including sending his son to an exclusive private school in Switzerland. His son is also unaware of what his father does for a living. Murdoc enlisted the assassin who posed as Dr Zito to gain entry to the Phoenix in an attempt to enact revenge on Macgyver and his team regarding what had happened between them in Season 1, Episode 21 (Cigar Cutter). At the end of the episode, Murdoc chokes his prison guard and escapes. In Season 2, Episode 4 (X-Ray + Penny), Murdoc tases, drugs and kidnaps MacGyver and holds him in the basement of an abandoned warehouse, demanding too know where his son is. When Mac refuses, given that Cassian would resent him for the monster he is, Murdoc counters by saying boys need their fathers, like how Mac has been searching for his. When Murdoc leaves the room, MacGyver escapes through the sewers tunnels. As Phoenix Foundation agents show up, they find a scorched picture of a man named Henry Fletcher, who they assume is his next target. Murdoc calls Samantha Cage on the phone and explains that they both have a lot in common including how they use false names. He later shoots Cage through a sniper rifle, who was protected by a vest. They later find out Fletcher is a fader, an assassin who makes his victims vanish. Murdoc calls the Phoenix Foundation, offering a deal to capture their mutual enemy. After arresting Fletcher and transporting him, Murdoc fires a rocket launcher at the vehicle. Murdoc rescues Fletcher and exchange he would join his new collective of assassins. Season 2 In the episode X-Ray + Penny Murdoc Kidnaps and drugs Angus MacGyver in attempt to find out his son Cassian’s location. Before he has the chance to “get his tools”, MacGyver escapes. Murdoc reappears later in the episode when he recruits Assassin, Henry Fletcher to the group he is forming, but then disappears again. In episode the Mac + Jack He resurfaced and shot Samantha Cage, leaving her for dead, then went on the loose again. In Murdoc + Handcuffs, Henry Fletcher offers to hand Murdoc over to the Phoenix Foundation for $10 million dollars, and they agree. They make the trade In Indianapolis, but Murdoc’s old mentor Nicolas Helman, resurfaces and wants revenge because Murdoc accidentally killed his wife when she got in the crossfire between them years ago. Mac and Jack try to get Murdoc back to Phoenix but their car gets damaged and they have to stowaway on a nearby train. During the ride, Murdoc talks to MacGyver about his past, mentioning that his father was abusive and that he killed him. Helman then ends up intercepting their journey and they take cover in a nearby warehouse. Murdoc manages to slip away during the encounter. With Helman and Murdoc on the prowl, Jack goes to find Helman, leaving Mac alone. Murdoc and Helman find MacGyver at the same time and Murdoc shoots him in the shoulder to get him out of Helman’s lethal crosshairs. They take Murdoc back into custody and he requests that he sees his son in return for saving MacGyver’s life. They let Cassian visit him and Murdoc tells him to put on his headphones and play music. He then proceeds to kill the guards without Cassian seeing, and breaks out. Murdoc drops by Fletcher’s apartment and kills him as well, before going on the run with his son. In this episode Helman also reveals that Murdoc’s real name is Dennis. Notes * His codename, Suspect 218, is a reference to his 1985 counterpart first appearing in Season 2, episode 18 (2, 18). * Murdoc has a young son who attends a private school in Switzerland. His son receives presents from his father every Christmas and Birthday. He is also unaware of what his father does for a living. Murdoc wishes to keep it that way. * It's assumed Matty knows Murdoc's true identity as she managed to find his son. * Murdoc stole the name "Murdoc" from one of his victims. *His real name has been revealed as Dennis. Appearances References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Criminal